


Mortal Kombat - NSFW ABCs HCs

by Mortician



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I didn't see one for the ladies so I altered a few letters, M/M, Multi, NSFW ABCs prompt, Other, So gon hop in, and there's only a few listed in this fandom, at least the ones im interested in studying atm, enjoy, ill add in some males too, these are just my personal hcs so they may not match yours, thought to do it since starting to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortician/pseuds/Mortician
Summary: Saw some NSFW HCs and thought to hop in. Based on the NSFW ABC prompt list, but with a few edits cuz I didn't see one more geared towards the ladies.As usual, I'll add more characters tags as I write.
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kitana
Comments: 82
Kudos: 40





	1. NSFW ABCs Template

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ABC list I used for both, in case you'd like to use it for your own means~
> 
> ** = I edited it so as to make it more lady friendly

**NSFW ABCs Template**

**A) Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):**

**B) Bodypart - (Their Favorite body part of yours or s/o):**

**C) Cum - (Where do they cum? How much?):**

****Climax - (How much do they cum? How visible?):**

**D) Dick - (How well do they cope when sucked off?):**

****Dirty Talk - (How good are they? Are they even interested?)**

**E) Experience - (How good are they in bed?):**

**F) Favorite Position:**

**G) Goofy - (Do they crack jokes or are they serious?):**

**H) Honesty - (How honest are they?):**

**I) Intimacy - (How intimate are they? Fav intimate activities/gestures?):**

**J) Jerk off - (How often do they jerk off?):**

****Juicy - (How wet do they get?)**

**K) Kinks - (Do they have any kinks?):**

**L) Location - (Where do they like to do it?):**

**M) Motivation - (What turns them on?):**

**N) Naughty secret - (What is the secret they keep?):**

**O) Oral - (Would they rather give or receive?):**

**P) Pace - (Are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):**

**Q) Quickies - (Yay or nay? Their opinions on quickies?):**

**R) Rounds - (How many rounds can they go in bed?):**

**S) Support - (Do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex?):**

**T) Thrill - (Do they like to try new things or stick to the same ol' routine?):**

**U) Unfair - (Do they like to tease a lot in bed?):**

****Underwear - (What kind do they wear?):**

**V) Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):**

**W) Wildcard - (Random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):**

**X) X-ray - (How big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):**

****X-Factor - (Do they dress up? Shave?)**

**Y) Yearning - (How well do they cope when you or s/o are away and they're horny?):**

**Z) Zzz - (Do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for you or s/o to sleep first?):**


	2. Sindel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindel my belle~

**SINDEL (going off mk11):**

**Aftercare -** **(what they do with s/o after sex):** Sindel expects you to take care of her. Cleaning, grooming, light caresses. She'd probably want you to play with her ass until she falls asleep or is ready for that next round or 2.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of their s/o):** Arms, Sindel loves someone with strong, chiseled arms so they can pick her up and pull her in for a tight embrace. She'll drag her nails along each dip and curve, admiring how immaculate you look under the candle light. Bonus points if you got big hands, all the better to wrap around her waist and cup her breast.

 **Climax - (How much and how visible):** Um…have you ever seen a super soaker? You're about to!

 **Dirty Talk - (how well can they spit some game? Are they even interested?):** Sindel is Queen for a reason and she can have you melt like butter at the faintest whisper. Her salacious speech can be topped by none, but of course it's not for the faint of heart. She's not afraid to slap you around and call you a few names you've probably never heard of.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Very much so! But only if you're lucky enough to catch her eye.

 **Favorite Position:** Any position where she can be on top or take the lead. The only time she'll play submissive is if she deems you worthy of such a privilege.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** She's mostly serious...about getting her nut.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** I wouldn't trust her as far as you could throw her. Sindel is only honest to those closest to her. Even then, look at how she lied to Kitana and wanted her daughter dethroned...

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Intimacy is her middle name. She enjoys a good time in private. Cherishing your body while you worship hers, cuddling in your warm embrace, lewd conversation. Her favorite things that doesn't involve penetration...or spanking. If you're in public, however, she'll make it known that you're off limits. Passionate kisses or ass slaps, no questions asked.

 **Juicy - (how wet do they get):** Remember supersoaker? You won't need lube for that coochie.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Sindel has a lot of things she's tried and would like to try. If you ask, she'll write you a list. Just be prepared to not sleep for a few days and have a battle scar for each escapade.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** Preferably someplace clean, lavish, and private, like a decorative master bedroom or bath. On the dinner table is fair game too.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** Looks and stature, gotta have the skills to pay the bills and a face that's not a complete disgrace. (She'll let you know though, don't worry~)

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Sindel has always been intrigued by the idea of being DP'd (double penetrated) and she'd love to try it with more than just toys.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** She would rather be eaten than eat. The only person she'll ever get on her knees for is Shao Kahn, so you'd really have to be quite impressive for her to suck you dry.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Depends on how she's feeling that day. If she's in an arduous mood, she'll be slow and sensual through and through. If she's annoyed, or needs to vent out her frustrations, you can expect to leave with a bad limp and lots of bruises.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay?):** Quickies are an absolute yes in her book, but you may not get the chance to cum.

**Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** 3 times the charm before she either gets bored or is ready to hit the snooze button.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** Sindel doesn't mind helping you undress or helping you get the party started. And if you have a killer bod, she'll sing your praises all night. She does, however expect the same in return.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol' routine):** She's always looking for something new. Routines bore her and get you banished from Outworld.

 **Underwear - (what kind do they wear?):** What underwear?

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** Loud af, close your ears, they might bleed!!

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Sindel thinks clothing is restricting and only wears enough to get by or to make a strong impression. If she could, she would just go naked 24/7, which is exactly what she does in her private chambers.

 **X-factor - (do they dress up? Shave?):** Sindel is always dressed to impress from head to toe, even the perfume she sports is chosen with purpose. Her eyeshadow, jewelry, and shoes must match her outfit. As far as intimate grooming goes, she makes 10000% sure she's as clean as a whistle and as smooth as honey.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Sooooo, she's got a long list of servants who heed her every beck and call. Your absence would never be a problem, but she would toss them aside once you return.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** She'll probably be the first one to fall asleep, curled up in your arms, spent and numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm down to chat about your hcs/thoughts or answer questions, but trying to force your hc on anyone won't be tolerated. 
> 
> Be safe and have a wonderful rest of your day ~


	3. Jacqui Briggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jakeda mmmm~

**JACQUI (in reference to Takeda):**

**Aftercare -** **(what they do with s/o after sex):** Jacqui's the kind of girl to sit and bask in the natural high of the moment. Enjoying each shared breath with Takeda, the way his hair clings to his face, or how his eyelids lay ladend, happy and spent. She'll cuddle a bit before crawling out of bed to start a shower or get them both something to eat.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of their s/o):** Not quite a body part, but Jacqui adores Takeda's confidence and humor. He keeps up with her playful banter and isn't afraid of saying weird things to make her laugh. Though, if she had to choose, it would be his nice smile or cute butt.

 **Climax - (How much and how visible):** Takeda'll definitely see and hear when she's about to burst and it's sure to leave a little wet spot on their covers.

 **Dirty Talk - (how well can they spit some game? Are they even interested?):** As tough as she is, Jacqui is pretty shy about talking dirty in bed. Something about calling Takeda a filthy slut just doesn't sit well. It needs to be sophisticated and more playful in order to work. Mind you, she can get the ball rolling but it's up to Takeda to keep the momentum.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Jacqui's not too experienced and neither is Takeda, but she knows enough to get the job done and make him happy. They have a lot of fun exploring every aspect of sex together.

 **Favorite Position:** As long as she can see his face or hold his hand, any position will work.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** If Takeda initiates, Jacqui'll follow, cracking a few lighthearted jokes. Otherwise it's mildly serious. She's here to have fun and get the job done.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Jacqui is pretty honest and forward about what's important, how she feels, her opinions and expectations. Even when she doesn't know everything at that exact moment, she can give an honest, open answer. And Takeda accepts and trusts her answers. Be warned, that when she's upset or pending, she'll take a step back. She needs some space to sort her feelings, but will give an answer once she's ready.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Warm hugs, butt smacks, and affectionate pecks throughout the day are some things Specialist Briggs can't quite do without. You might even catch her roughhousing, here and there. However, she isn't too needy in that department, so Takeda has to tell her what he needs from time to time. 

**Juicy - (how wet do they get):** Everybody ready for a wild wet ride? Sliiiiip, slip n slide! (insert the rest of the lyrics here from that old ass commercial)

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Jacqui has a marking kink and likes to make sure it's there but hidden under Takeda's clothes. A secret little reminder from where they left off.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** All in all, she prefers to be in private nevertheless that doesn't stop some heavy petting behind the barracks, the family home, or the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** When he whispers in her ear all the naughty things he wants to do to her or feeds her a good home cooked meal, it's on!

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Jacqui likes to masturbate in front of a mirror to see how wet she gets and how her face looks when she cums.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** She'd like to please Takeda since she's not too sure, how she would feel about him putting his mouth down there...yet. It's mostly her own insecurities about it looking weird/not like the 'pornstars', but she'll warm up to it with some gentle reassurance.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Slow and sensual, but it'll ramp up when he hits the right spot at the right angle.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay?):** The idea sounds tempting.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** She can go a few rounds but the lapse in between may take longer than expected.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** Jacqui will try her best to support and reassure. She's commumicative during sex and wants to make sure both her and Takeda are comfortable and having fun. She'll praise him with soft mewls and his name, and on the offhand an abrupt 'fuck!'

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol' routine):** Jacqui is open to trying new things within reason. She's not open to 3rd parties or multiple partners. As long as they discuss beforehand, she's open to the idea.

 **Underwear - (what kind do they wear?):** Scalloped boyshorts, boxers, and bikini underwear. Just needs to accentuate her ass instead of end up in it like butt floss.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** She starts soft and can get pretty loud. Takeda has caught her biting it back, putting a hand over her mouth, or burying her face deeper into a pillow. She doesn't want others to hear except him.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Jacqui will stay up with Takeda, on the phone or in person, until he feels better and/or has fallen asleep. Even if it's the ass crack of dawn or he's snoring, she'll play with his hair and hold him close.

 **X-factor - (do they dress up? Shave?):** Jacqui does a routine grooming if things get hairy, but she won't go completely bald as that makes her feel too weird. Dressing up was mostly her mother Vera and Cassie's idea. She does get real dolled up on occasion, but she's got natural beauty and prefers to go light on the makeup and comfortable on the clothing (or something that flaunts the Briggs booty.)

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** She'll send messages throughout the day: funny videos, silly facts, even a lil' pic if she's feeling frisky. And if Takeda gets one pic, he'll get a call. About how much she misses him and may be pleasing herself.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Jacqui tends to stay up until they both fall asleep, mostly wanting to cuddle and enjoy a little pillowtalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll definitely have to do one for Takeda now! Drop your thoughts/ideas/hcs/questions below if you'd like! Just remember to be nice please and thankies!


	4. Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite sorcerer :) Ngl writing these are pretty fun.
> 
> *insert signature Shang Tsung laughter*
> 
> Your ass is mine! Enjoy!

**SHANG TSUNG:**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** Shang Tsung will have everything ready to give you proper, thorough treatment after turning you inside out. This includes a bath, a massage, and a meal. And that's not even half of it. He's never one to shy away from indulging you properly.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** All of you. There's not one part of you he doesn't admire. Otherwise, after you get past all the skin and bones, he's looking at your tasty soul.

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** If it's not inside of you, it's on your face. A light milky load unless he's changed forms then it might be more than just a few drips off your chin.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** He'll look down at you with a simpering smile while he holds you in place and tells you how good you look wrapped around his cock.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Very well versed in the art of lovemaking, Shang Tsung likes to make sure he knows everything, down to the smallest detail. Most of the time he'll get you both off without shedding a single piece of clothing. You on the other hand will always be butt ass naked.

 **Favorite Position:** You bent over some surface or flat on your back feeds into his need of dominating you. Doggy is good too.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** Serious. His jokes are often calm ripostes.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Nope. Do not trust. Like Sindel, you may hear some truth in his words, but more likely than not, it's a sweet and candied lie. He's also not one to discuss his feelings, trusting no one but himself. He'll listen to you however, and offer advice that favors you both...mostly him.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Shang Tsung can be very intimate. Eye contact, undressing and dressing, loving caresses, pampering. He'll treat you like royalty.

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** To be honest, Shang Tsung doesn't beat the meat often unless he's really in need of release. Otherwise your mouth does just fine.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Food play, dressing up, edgeplay, orgasm denial, sensory deprivation, sadomasochism...the list goes on and on. Just please, no blood play.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** In his chambers, on his island. As long as he owns it, he'll desecrate it. 

**Motivation - (what turns them on):** There's something to be said about anticipation and preparation. It just does wonders for him and keeps him occupied. Imagining all the things he'll do to you that day while meticulously planning how you'll look, what you'll wear, the sounds you'll make once he's inside. Then the pleasure of watching it all unfold before him...you're in for a good time.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Listen...we were all thinking it...he transforms and gets himself off...though that may not entirely be a secret.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** With oral, Shang Tsung prefers to be catered to so he can look down on you and hold you in place. If his mouth is on you, it's purely for torturing.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Slow and sensual all the way with a lot of stop and start.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** Quickies are rare for him as he prefers to indulge in the full process of arousing you and himself.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** This may be slightly dependent on what he's planning. If there's a lot of shapeshifting, he may not have the stamina for multiple rounds. If not, it's not uncommon for him to take you multiple times throughout the day.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** You'll help him get his rocks off while he'll get you dressed for each affair. Praises come in long, drawn, breathy whispers and he expects you to respond accordingly. You can start by telling everyone his name.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** Shang Tsung likes to keep his options open about trying something new, but one thing will always remain consistent. No matter what you both try, he must be in control.

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** Most definitely a teaser! Hearing you whimper or beg for release gives him great joy. Expect a lot of foreplay and orgasm denial, it's all about the buildup.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** Shang Tsung is a private lover and prefers to keep his volume down while cranking yours up.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Shang Tsung cares about your appearance...a lot. So much so that almost everything you wear will be from him. Sometimes you'll find him fussing over how your belt is tied, any lint or wrinkles on your clothing, and how colors compliment your skin. If he sees something along his travels that would look perfect on you, trust me. You'll get it the next day.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** This sorcerer runs slightly smaller than average at around 5-5.5" flaccid and 6" erect...though he can go bigger if you'd like. There was never a problem with keeping his pubes at bay. He can barely grow the hair anywhere else besides on his head.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** He'll need know where you are at all times and depending on how he feels, he'll either send you little gifts or show up unannounced and give you a proper greeting.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Shang Tsung doesn't even wait to sleep. He just gets up and goes about his day as usual, almost as if sex gives him more energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading this, I felt like I was just writing male Sindel pffft.
> 
> As usual I'd love to hear your thoughts/hcs/etc~


	5. Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, so have some Hanzo~

**HANZO HASASHI | SCORPION:**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** After wearing you out, Master Hasashi will stay by you to savor just how amazing you look, to listen to your rapid heartbeat, and see how you're feeling before leaning over to grab you a drink. He'll always have a damp rag handy to wipe you down so you're no longer sticky.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** He absolutely loves your hands, holding them, feeling them against his hot skin. When your fingers are in his hair, it makes him purr like a kitten. When they are wrapped behind him, he feels comforted.

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** He'd rather have your permission to cum on you or not cum on you at all... if he can help it. He keeps a towel near by just in case and it's a pretty thick load that can't all fit into his palms.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** Hanzo tries to maintain his composure, closing his eyes, biting his lips, gripping your shoulders or the sheets. But he's keen on watching you perform and ends up making quite a few erotic faces. He can endure for quite some time though and appreciates you sucking him off.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** He's experienced enough to make your time a memorable one and will have you begging for more of the Shirai Ryu Style.

 **Favorite Position:** Positions where you are sitting in his lap, facing him or away from him, cowgirl or ones where he can hold you up against a wall are perfect. Even better if he can feel your nails dig into his back or hold you gently by your neck from behind.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** Hanzo is always serious. Even when joking, he's serious.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** If he preaches it, he practices it. Hanzo is a man of integrity and really sees no reason to downplay the situation or hide the truth, even if it hurts. If and when he has to lie, it's not at his leisure. He's trying to remain neutral until you and whoever can figure out things for yourselves.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Publically, you'll get a few smooches on your cheeks and shoulders, a lingering hold between fingertips, and a genuine smile while he holds you tightly. In private, his face will rest between the junction of your neck and shoulder, devouring the thin flesh covering it. Lips locked and eagerly folding over one another until swollen. You'll be swallowing each other's heated breaths and humming lightly as he glides his tongue downward past your sternum.

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** Rarely. Hanzo's not thirsty enough to spank the meat wand around. It feels better when you do it anyway.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Facesitting, light scratches, and any form of soft masochism, are all part of the fun.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** What you both do and where you do it should stay between you and him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** Honestly, everything about you turns him on. The way you laugh, smile, move, dress. How you confide in him and reassure others, subtle stolen glances across the training grounds. Your hands all over him, raking his back, cradling his face. It's all just magically delicious!

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** You'll notice it if you pay attention, but the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster likes to have things in his mouth during sex or to at least put his mouth to use in some way. He may request to suck your fingers or opt to give you oral first. Something about it is super stimulating and he wouldn't mind a gag or toy either. In addition, he would like to try your fingers wrapped around his neck in slight breath play while blindfolded.

Also ok, I know, I know...that kunai is not just for yanking people forward, stabbing, and climbing...

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** Often, he'll end up giving more than receiving unless you insist upon pleasing him first.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** It's whatever you would like. He can slow down for a tantalizingly deep kind of grind or speed up for a rigorous and sweaty pounding. Just let him know. Although if you say fast, he's prepared to make that ass clap.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** With all of his duties as Grandmaster, he'll try to squeeze in a quickie or two, though he's much happier spending more time carving his shape into your hole.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** Depends on your stamina, Hanzo can last for quite some time. Shoutouts to Scorpion for the +9999x to endurance.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster will help and support you. He wants to know what things you like, what's ok, and will accept whatever role suits you both at the time. He'll probably whisper your praises before cumming, so listen up and hope it's in a language you understand.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** A routine that consists of things you both fancy works best for our ninja. New additions can be added after discussion, but don't expect to try something new each session.

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** He's not one to tease, but seems to get teased in bed pretty often.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** His moans are usually soft and husky and mostly exuded through slightly parted lips or bared teeth.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** He won't ever tell you, you'll have to find out on your own, but Hanzo is ticklish on his feet and would rather not have them touched.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** Hanzo's a nice girthy 8" (7" flaccid) and he can get pretty fuzzy all over, but he'll keep it cleaned and trimmed from chest to balls.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Before you leave, Master Hasashi will give you something of his so you won't get lonely or tie a yellow ribbon around your wrist and then his. Something to keep you both connected despite the distance and a promise for your safe return. He'll immerse himself in tasks around the Shirai Ryu Temples, to keep himself from worrying and hands off his dick because that's your job for when you come back and of course if you're willing. He'll never show it outwardly, but he hates being apart and worried, so there's a chance of him going through your clothes to grab something to remind him of your warmth and scent.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Hanzo would rather you sleep first and will stay up until you do so. Grandmaster or not, he takes on the responsibility of protecting his clan and refuses to ever lose them or his lover ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and edit it with some more aspects of Scorpion or maybe make a new chapter entirely 🤔
> 
> Anywho, more updates soon! Tell me your thoughts in le comments~


	6. Takeda Takahashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakeda pt.2~ I love them so much  
> / v \

**TAKEDA TAKAHASHI (in relation to Jacqui):**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** All he can do is stare at the goddess on top of him while he lays frazzled underneath her. He's practically levitating at this point and will try to assist in clean up, reaching out for Jacqui as she leaves and muttering something incoherent before conking out.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** Takeda's not gonna front. Jacqui's considerate personality and emotional commitment are amongst his favorite things about her, but if he had to choose a specific body part... it's the booty. The bounce, the jiggle, the way it slams down on his cock during sex. There's nothing quite like it~

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** Takeda's pretty considerate when it comes to bodily fluids and really, really doesn't like skeeting on Jacqui. It just...feels wrong. If she requests it, he'll oblige, but it's better for him to keep his seed in a condom or inside her, the little handful that does come out anyways.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** Jacqui'll never be able to predict how Takeda will react when she puts his dick in her mouth. One minute, he's calm and collected, throwing his head back and enveloped in ecstacy. The next he's whimpering, hips bucking abruptly, head thrashing from side to side. Fists clenched or entangled in her hair, and he's speaking five tongues at once. He can't help it, he's new to the game. But she thinks it's cute and he apologizes after.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** As stated previously, Takeda's never had anyone before Jacqui and sometimes he feels bad about it. He'll definitely put in the work though, he's not above learning a new trick or two. He's a sweetheart who wants to show her a good time and they'll explore and learn together~

 **Favorite Position:** Just like Jacqui, Takeda needs to be able to see her face and hold her hand in some way. The only exception is when she's riding him in reverse cowgirl because watching her ass dance on his lovestick drives him wild.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** The Shirai Ryu chujin jokes all the time so he can see Jacqui's gorgeous smile. Of course, when things get serious, he'll tone it down.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Like his Grandmaster Hanzo, Takeda will be honest and open 100%. He hated being lied to by his father Kenshi so takes the time to make sure what he says will maintain his integrity in both his relationships and friendships. If he catches anyone lying, he'll let them explain themselves, but may hold a slight grudge and start to distrust.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** He's so cheesy, let's be honest. He'll catch blown kisses with a dramatic jump and tumble. He'll jog backwards just to keep looking at Miss Briggs, hands formulating a heart over her face. He'll hold her hand, kiss her knuckles, pull her in by her waist for a quick peck. He just really loves her and wants to make sure she knows it.

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** So, Takeda never really went through his wank phase. He was too busy training and getting his ass whooped to focus on exploring his body. Nowadays however, he'll sneak a wank in when he can't stop thinking about Jacqui. Still rare though.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Takeda is still exploring all the different types of kinks. He does know he likes it when Jacqui dominates him from time to time, so it's a start. 

**Location - (where do they like to do it):** As long as it's not out in public where others can see, someplace dirty, or the workplace, anywhere is fair game. 

**Motivation - (what turns them on):** Jacqui does this thing that just makes everything stand erect. She'll crawl over him, biting her lip. One free hand slithering under his shirt, the other pinning his wrists in place. Something naughty oozes from painted lips and she'll mark his neck with her plum stained lipstick. That or when she lightly grazes him in public, she's asking for it a good pounding!

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** He wants to tell her but doesn't really know how to go about it without feeling embarrassed, but the young ninja really, really, really likes the thought of clothed sex. The urgency of selecting only specific clothes to discard, the roughness of making it quick, and best of all, the secretiveness and flexibility in putting any exposed assets away before someone can see. How delightful~

As a little secret way to indulge in his secret fantasy, Takeda will ask Jacqui to keep some of her clothes on, specifically her panties. He'll push them aside and practically salivate. Seeing her plump lower lips, slick and sweet, peek out the sides just sates some unknown appetite and he can't even begin to explain how juicy it looks. Plus, her panties provide an extra handle for him to hold onto, if he wanted.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** Takeda doesn't mind either. He's content giving or receiving and sometimes wonders if it would be better to just 69 it. More times than not, he'll be eating out.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Although the wet sounds and visual beauty of a fast fuck entices Takeda, he tries his best to keep it at a pace both he and Jacqui can manage. Besides, his stamina isn't top tier yet, so he'll need to slow down so they can cum together. 

**Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** The excitement of a quickie makes it worth trying...at least a few times.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** Like I said before, Takeda's stamina could use some work. He can go 2 comfortably, but 3 is pushing it. In tandem with how Jacqui needs some time to recuperate, he'll likely take that time to replenish as well so they can push for more.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** Jacqui couldn't ask for a better partner. Takeda supports, encourages, adapts, and even goes the extra mile of checking on her emotionally through voice and telepathy. If she's not feeling it, he'll stop immediately. He's also very patient as they explore uncharted territory, voicing suggestions that might be beneficial to them both. With praising, he'll relay his gratitude loud enough for her to hear and project it into her consciousness with permission.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** Takeda would actually like to stick to a routine until they've investigated every option. Afterwards, they can branch out and try anything and everything within reason.

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** He likes to tease Jacqui in the form of roughhousing and scandalous whispers. They feed off each other's playful quips then it's hands on again with him using his teeth to remove her belt.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** Takeda varies. Sometimes he's so loud you can hear him chanting Jacqui's name through the door. Other times, he's low and breathy. It all depends on what they're doing at the time.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Early in the morning is Takeda's favorite time. He'll wake Jacqui up with a face full of kisses then playfully dry hump her until she's awake. He enjoys looking at her when they brush their teeth and over his plate of food at breakfast. When they shower together, he always asks to wash her, wanting to see and touch all parts of her because he loves every inch of her and thinks she's beautiful regardless of her scars. Added bonus is him lotioning her down and bestow his affections on fleshly, cleaned skin.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** The Shirai Ryu chujin is an average 6" and 6.5" when standing tall. Most of his girth is near the base and his pubes are almost nonexistent. Despite this, he trims it, trying to keep it all uniform and save Jacqui from choking on a stray hair.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Takeda's no stranger to being left alone for long periods of time and won't have any problems busying himself with training. He will send a message every morning and every night to wish Jacqui safe travels and see how she's doing. He'll call when he can and send a little video of himself doing something silly. The dick may get smacked once or twice and Jacqui will be listening in.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Like Jacqui, Takeda'll stay up until they both fall asleep. He'll idly trace shapes along Jacqui's bare skin and revel in a little pillowtalk before nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its like 2am, time for bed. If there are any errors, my bad. I'll fix it when I wake up.
> 
> Slap them thoughts/hcs/questions in le comments and a shoutout to those who left kudos and comments! I appreciate each and every one of you and thank you for reading my silly hcs and reassuring me!
> 
> More later! Good night loves!


	7. Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emerald Edenian and Shao Kahn's former assassin.
> 
> Drabbled this one up for Jmalsimmons, check them out  
> o v o)/

**JADE (Canonically she's with Kotal, but I wrote it in a general perspective for a friend. They know who they are):**

**Aftercare -** **(what they do with s/o after sex):** Jade would love to bathe, dress, and make dinner arrangements for her lover, but after so many unrelenting rounds, she's only capable of nestling in her lover's arms until she's out cold. Please don't take it to heart. As soon as she awakes up, she'll make sure the bath is warm.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of their s/o):** Her lover's chest is just eye candy, especially when hanging out there, exposed. She'll lovingly run a pointed nail down their sternum while peering into their eyes. As the gaze lingers, she'll teeter forward to gingerly press her heart to theirs. She adores the close feeling of being connected and in sync. 

**Climax - (How much and how visible):** Jade definitely has profound orgasms. The kind that start with shaky thighs, a long sultry moan, back arched then violent spasms as she clings on for dear life. Her lover probably bears a few scars from her embedding her nails into their shoulder blades, but can you blame her? It felt so good.

 **Dirty Talk - (how well can they spit some game? Are they even interested?):** While not as carnal as Empress Sindel, Jade's got her own style of talkin' dirty. She'll playfully bait her lover in with a suggestive challenge then seduce them into bending the knee, backing them into a wall, leg placed strategically between their legs. A haughty grin will seep across her features as she commands them to do what they agreed to do.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Jade is no stranger to the bedroom and knows quite a few ways to make her lover sing, and she'll do it with both hands tied behind her back.

 **Favorite Position:** Anything that has her lover seated in a chair or sprawled out on the bed or table makes it all the better. The lights'll dim and she'll saunter over to tease her lover with a slow and titillating dance. Hips'll flow gracefully, fingers weaving between ribbons to free her from clothed restrains. They'll pool at her feet or land neatly across her lover's head and more will follow until she's completely bare. A craving to touch her will ensue, if only her lover's hands weren't tied.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** She can prompt a round of laughter with some witty comebacks. Most of her demeanor is playful so it's not 100% serious unless there's oncoming danger.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Jade feels that honesty comes hand-in-hand with loyalty. And she makes sure to give her honest opinion and full support. When she's conflicted, she may just respond with subtle nods. Once she finds the perfect words to articulate what she means to say, she'll say them aloud immediately.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Intimacy comes in many forms with Jade. She's not scared of displaying public affection and enjoys the challenge of being stealthy. When heads are turned, she's seize her lover's wrists, back her ass into their groin, and move her hips like a snake. Then before everyone can revert their attention her way, she'll just leave, like nothing ever happened. Trying to confront her will prove futile, she'll feign innocence with a batted lash and a sympathetic pat on her lover's cheek.

Then there's emotional intimacy where she'll crawl into her lover's lap and exchange ideas and opinions. Palms will meet her lips frequently while she happily awaits to hear their opinions.

 **Juicy - (how wet do they get):** Jade can get pretty slippery. She'll have a small spot formulating in her panties before they're removed, and yeah, it's a little creamy.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Spanking, bondage, foodplay, high heels, lingerie, and wearing sex toys in public, but only she will know they're in there.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** If it has some exotic appeal or offers a feeling of sensuality, Jade would love to partake in extracurricular activities. Though, nothing can't beat the comfort of a large bed basked in candlelight.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** Being able to tease her lover in front of others without them seeing, just sends a whole barrage of sensations down to her sopping clit. Watching her lover's eyebrows furrow and knowing they wouldn't risk making a move, just adds to the thrill and the stickiness of her panties.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Jade will sometimes opt to adorn an emerald embellished butt plug or ben wa balls out in public. A little jingling surprise should her lover grab her too roughly or when they decide to take her from behind.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** She'll give oral, but not before tormenting her lover slowly. It's hands off or she'll leave. And she likes to see them squirm while she swirls her tongue over their genitals.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** She'll decide the pace with a saccharine purr, kindly requesting her lover to hurry so she can engross herself in the brilliant orchestra of bed creaks and legato moans followed by staccato smacks of skin on skin.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay?):** They'll know when she suddenly backs them into a corner and hikes her clothes off to the side. Permission to enter, granted.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** Jade can go 3 or 4 rounds before she locks up and shakily laughs about her clit burning.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** The emerald Edenian will stay by her lover's side and support them through hell and back. And she means it. During sex, she'll be willing to adjust and do whatever is needed so long as her wishes are respected throughout the endeavor. If she can get them out, her praises will sound lyrical, like a string quartet, and ooze appreciation for being fully satisfied. If not, it'll be a thunderous crescendo of feverish moans begging for more.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol' routine):** Like others, Jade is more than willing to add to her sexual prowess, within reason.

 **Underwear - (what kind do they wear?):** See thru laced tangas and thongs are the go-to. Sometimes nothing. Her lover will find out before the day is over.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** It's a strident symphony that spills from her full lips, especially when climaxing.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Jade finds it really cute when her and her lover both match in some way. A shared golden necklace, adorning similar colors, or wearing that old friendship bracelet everyone made together with Kitana. It adds to the feeling of belonging and closeness and those key attributes are very important to her. This blossoming relationship was built on a long friendship.

 **X-factor - (do they dress up? Shave?):** Like Jacqui, Jade sports natural beauty. She'll add light splashes of gold to her eyes and vibrant rose to her cheeks. Shaving is a must because she prefers it smooth, but there are occasions where she'll trim it down and leave a little landing strip in the shape of a heart.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Shao Kahn's former assassin will await her lover's return and ask them to pinky promise before departure. The night before leaving, she'll make sure to give them one last one, then won't touch herself until they return. Toys and fingers won't fill the void of her lover's physical presence.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Going numerous rounds has literally fried her brains and destroyed her vocals. Jade'll try to cuddle and relay her satisfaction though it's all over after she mumbles those first 2 words. Again, don't take it heart, she's literally dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and tysm for all the comments and kudos today friends! Glad we're all nasty out here in the mk ao3 community 🤣


	8. Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster Blueberry Ice is here uou

**KUAI LIANG | SUB-ZERO:**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** After sex is pretty emotional for Kuai Liang. He's never felt so emotionally and physically connected. So he may just lay there, holding you close while struggling to keep himself from crying. It's not sadness or because you hurt him, is just how his emotions chose to display themselves at the time.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** He's not one to just base everything on physical appearance alone. It's the emotional commitment, your loyalty, and bold tenacity that rouses deep affection within him. He already knows you're stunning, no doubts about that. He just needs your actions to speak louder than your looks or vocabulary.

On the flip side though, he can't stop staring at your face, namely your curved lips and gentle eyes.

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** So...he's never really done this before and doesn't mind giving it a go. It's just...the idea of giving you a full facial sounds kind of degrading. A pearl necklace seems like a better alternative. Or across your navel? He doesn't know. He'll need to try it then come to a decision.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** As your cram cryomancer cock down your throat, Kuai Liang may be having second thoughts. The ecstatic sensations are wonderful, the sounds are oddly satisfying, and making eye contact with you turns him into a flustered mess. Morally, he was told it was wrong, but why does it feel so...right? You'll have to revisit the topic a few times before he'll give you a definitive answer. 

**Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Sub zero is a clean slate. It's not to say he doesn't know about blowjobs, two in the pink one in the stink, etc, etc. He just...hasn't actually applied it yet.

 **Favorite Position:** From what he's seen in books or heard via others, the positions that have at least one person laying down or look like cuddling seem the most interesting to him.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** As serious as a heart attack. The Lin Kuei assassin's got humor but it's pretty dry and half the time it's unintentionally super funny. He'll scold you for being so immature or privately ask for an explanation as to why everyone is doubled over laughing, only to understand later and shake his head, disapprovingly.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Kuai Liang prefers the truth over anything else, no matter how devastating. His strong, just morals will emulate in his words and actions. He'll apologize if it offends you then offer his wise counsel as consolation. Honesty is the best policy.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** If you want intimacy, you will have to be upfront and tell him verbatim what exactly you want. He's not used to showing tenderness or affection, and the times he did always came back to bite him. Rest assured, once you do tell him you won't ever have to repeat yourself. He'll put in the work, commit it to memory, and make sure to give it his all. You want more passionate kisses? Done. Want him to pick you up and spin you around after being apart for so long? Done. You want a silly snowball fight? Bring it!

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** Sub-zero may have touched himself once then stopped. Either from feeling disgusted or told how wrong it was to indulge in sexual desires. The Lin Kuei robbed him of those opportunities through some brutal punishments, so that's a negative chief.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** It'll be one he discovers with you and you'll see just how much it turns him into silly putty. It's nipple play. Your fingers laced around his pecan nip nops, gently kneading, tugging, or lightly cupping his pecs will elicit an exuberant chorus. For the first time, he'll be sweating and that's not even from being clamped. Now imagine your mouth fastened around him, stamping kisses, nipping, swirling, flicking, the heat it generates, the sloppy sounds...yeah he's dead now.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** Someplace familiar, quiet and far from others. Indoors near a hot spring sounds relaxing or out under the moonlight is fine.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** The anticipation of your touch, your soft lidded gaze, right before you take him. Reassuring whispers against flushed ears, and the slow glide of your hand and tongue along his body, appreciating every part of him, parts that he never cared to appreciate himself.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** There's no secrets with Kuai Liang. As previously stated, anything sexual was forbidden. The only small secret he may have is the enjoyment of sliding his tongue down your throat and watching you heave misty condensated air from within.

That or ever since he uncovered his desire for more nipple play, he'll run something warm over them to feel the tingle and watch them rise to the occasion. He'd like to look into getting nipple clamps for himself and ben wa balls or anal beads for you. He'll keep them in his mouth before passing each sphere deep into you. Your arousal brings him over the edge.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** He would like to treat you but again, you'll need to guide him. The cool press of his lips over your genitalia has you shuddering ecstatically.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Slow, steady, rapturous is how a majority of your encounters will go. Especially at the small hints of hesitation. Johnny Cage's comment about cold hands has him slightly scared to touch you, afraid of ruining the mood with his frigid body temperature.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** Quickies are a nope in his book. Kuai Liang prefers an extensive and deep connection. Not gonna lie, you got him started and he may get greedy, but he just wants to linger in your presence.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** 1 round for now until he gets the hang of it, then you can have as many as you want.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** Kuai Liang will give it his all in supporting you during your encounters. He'll even try to set the mood ahead of time by not only making himself look nice but also decorating the chosen location with small trinkets and baubles, and extra blankets. Before you start, he'll ask what he can do to make you feel good and attentively soak in your words, silently play everything out in his head as he carefully exposes you to the cold. 

Oh and his praises aren't exactly words. Just enamored moans from parted lips.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** Like Hanzo, it'll need to be a routine of things you both like, then you can look into incorporating new things.

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** The only teasing he does which he can't really help is the lingering cold of every touch.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** Sub-zero is a very quiet lover. It's mostly facial expressions, low grunts until orgasm, then he'll sing like a canary, whiny, panting, and beet red.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** When Kuai Liang blushes it's not just a light dust of rose along the tops of his cheeks, it's a full body blush down to his toes. He'll turn to avoid being seen, but it happens often when you tease him or ride him into submission.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** He's shy about it, but ya boy kinda thicc. A long and juicy 9" flaccid and 9.5-10" when saluting. The girth is along the length and it's kinda veiny when you stop and stare. Like most of the cast of Asian descent, his pubes are pretty much peach fuzz and only his face and head is capable of growing something more burly.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Like Hanzo, Kuai Liang is flooded with Grandmaster duties that'll keep his mind off you... momentarily. But during training someone may say or do something that reminds him of you and he'll retreat to someplace quiet just to pace back and forth, contemplating whether or not to track you down. He's lost too many loved ones and wouldn't want to lose you too. 

Also horny, what's that? Kuai Liang has endured not playing with himself this long, so masturbating in your absence never crossed his thoughts.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Even though fatigue will render him almost useless, Sub-zero will stay awake and just simply watch you sleep. His gaze will avert to the ceiling, body feeling those fluctuated glittering sensations. His mind replays your lovemaking over and over and over until a wetness trickles down one cheek. He just needs a bit of time to process the sudden bombardment of intense feelings. But he's ultimately happy you were his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little sad ORZ those are just the vibes I get from Subby o(-(
> 
> As always, throw them thoughts/ideas in the comments and be safe out there!


	9. Kung Lao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Kung Lao is here! Ngl I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this one 🤣 so enjoy
> 
> **EDITED! Special thanks to imani for giving their input and helping me with ideas! Tysm!!**

**KUNG LAO (TAKE 2!):**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** After escalating to an explosive climax, Kung Lao will cheese a delighted smile, throw his hands behind his head, kick a leg up, and glance over at you like a smooth criminal. You know exactly what the question'll be, it's the same every time. Was it as good for you as it was for him? 

He's kidding of course, please don't hit him! What he meant was to kiss you and draw his finger tenderly down your lips then ask how you are feeling and if you would like another one.

**Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** Kung Lao loves your lips. The fullness of your bottom lip, the elongated curve as you smile, the way they feel meshed against his, and of course, the dulcet laughter that seeps between. No need to flaunt how attractive the rest of you are he's been looking since day 1.

**Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** If he could he'd cum all over, paint you in his glorious seed. Your mouth, hair, chest, ass, thighs… smear it across your lips and smile as he views you like the perfect masterpiece. Sadly, he doesn't have that much paint, just enough to fill a tablespoon.

**Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** Getting his dick sucked would be like heaven, at least that's what he imagines it to be. He's never tried it, because he needs to abide by the Shaolin code, but he knows it would absolutely blow his mind. 

**Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Kung Lao will boast about how good his dick game is, but again, he's never really had the experience. He'll fake it till he makes it though and you won't even notice.

**Favorite Position:** From what he imagines, he'll need to be on top so missionary or positions where he can hold you up and gaze into your eyes while bouncing you on his cock are optimal. And fuck what you have to say, the hat stays on no matter what.

**Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** It's a 60/40 and depends. Kung Lao is full of snarky and fun commentary, but the minute someone takes a shot at him, he may get very defensive. He's prideful and will fight to get the last word, especially if he's called out in front of others. It's an ongoing battle due to his insecurities, but with your reassurance, he'll learn to crack another joke instead of someone's neck.

**Honesty - (how honest are they):** Kung Lao is pretty honest and trustworthy, but it'll be very one-sided. He can only really see from his perspective so if he deems it wrong, he'll react accordingly. That may result in the truth or an unintended lie, and you may not get the chance to learn which it is. He just needs to get the facts straight and calm himself before relaying the truth. But yes, you can trust him to tell his point of view.

**Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** There will be times when Kung Lao wants everyone to know that he's taken so expect to be bombarded with affection. Tight hugs, gentle kisses, fervent hand holding, flowers tucked behind your ears. When he visits, he'll appear in a whirlwind of flowers, gift hidden neatly behind his back. He'll peer up with that signature cocky smile then show you the beautiful gift or bouquet he picked that morning. 

He's cheesy like that and to make it even cheesier, he'll attach notes to his hat and throw it your way. On it will ask, 'Will you go to dinner with me?' Your only choices are 'Yes!' and 'Yes~'

Other times, he'll want to keep things private and quite sensual~ Closing the door gently behind you with his foot. Hands adhered to your waist, guiding you backwards onto the bed in a hypnotic sway and an even more hypnotic smile. He'll loom over you, staring deeply before leaning in to capture your lips and steal every breath from you.

**Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** He's a monk. Touching the dick is forbidden, but this little monk likes to disappear behind some bushes and beat his dick like it owes him money. Whether it's cuz he's feeling good that day or stressed out, he'll never tell. He just does it when he needs to, end of story.

**Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Narratophilia (telling or listening to dirty stories or talking about sex) mixed with light agrexophilia (arousal from people knowing about your sexual activities) is enough to make this Shaolin pitch a tent. Don't worry, he would never tell anyone from the monasteries or potential snitches and would only hint at it through coded dirty talk you both understand. Just seeing people exchange raised brows gives him a rush you may not understand.

**Location - (where do they like to do it):** There's not one set location that doesn't pique an interest, Kung Lao wants to try it all. Just make it's sanitary and away from any fellow monks! Added bonus if it's a new location every encounter.

**Motivation - (what turns them on):** Watching you masturbate will surely get the party started. That and having you alone behind closed doors, so he can playfully ask if you really wanna see the 'Great Kung Lao.'

...it's his dick.

**Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Kung Lao will tell you he doesn't like it or that's not very Shaolin of him, but you know damn well he's into voyeurism and ecouteurism (listening to people have sex without permission). Why else does he always hide behind the bushes?

**Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** This Shaolin monk wouldn't mind lapping you up as long as you slurp him down after.

**Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** The foreplay can be slow and sensual until he's dripping with precum. Then there's a slight urgency in the buck of his hips.

**Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** Quickies sound fun, if you can do it at least 3 times a day.

**Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** He'll be limited to 2 until he can drop the 'great and mighty' act because it's wasting his energy trying to be and do something he's not. You'll notice immediately and make light suggestions that won't harm his ego, but help him to understand that you weren't expecting him to fuck you like a pornstar, he's a monk for goodness sake! After that, he'll feel reassured and the rounds will double, maybe even triple. 

**Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** In the beginning, it may be hard to gain support beyond physical assistance because Kung Lao will hide behind a wall of playful cockiness. Eventually, he'll let you in, emotionally connecting just in time for you to both have a conversation and for him to calmly be himself. You'll soothe his insecurities with a firm reassuring hug, gingered kisses trailing the nape of his neck as you just sit beside him casually conversing. He doesn't have to do some weird thrusting maneuvers or take you roughly. Hell, he doesn't even have to get you off. Hearing this may baffle him but warrant a smile as he encourages you on your back and tells you how lucky he is and how amazing you. 

**Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** The prior. Trying new things = new ways to make you cum in new positions and new places.

**Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** Kung Lao will tease you, when and if he's feeling it. On a confident day, he'll reel you in by your leg until your ass slaps against his thigh. Next, you'll be pinned and marked feverishly along your jugular. If he's stressed out, fuck the teasing, he's going straight for the kill. On those days, you'll have a limp.

The more time you spend with him, the more likely you'll get teased. He'll roughhouse you and triumphantly throw you over his shoulder, smacking you ass as he skips impishly towards the bedroom. He'll carefully lay you down in the covers then reel you in by your leg, ass slapping against his thigh. Next, your ears'll flush at his eager nips, his fingers slowly beckoning your insides. He'll smoothly ask if you want more, only giving you a bit at a time. Just smack him lightly and he'll laugh then please you the way you want to be please.

**Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** The hefty moans that gush from swollen lips will be audible to you and only you. Unless you kick it up a notch, then it might be heard over the strident bed creaks.

**Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Kung Lao often becomes heavily immersed in his training, but when he catches you across the room, he'll flash the biggest and brightest smile. A quick teleport over to pick you up and spin you around in a beautiful display of dancing petals. And sometimes, yes, you can wear the hat.

He'll also take you out to an open field and have you lay with him to watch the clouds. Raspberries blown against your neck, gazes gentle and he'll lower his façade to ask you if you truly love him. A lot of your first dates may end with this question, just gently reassure him that you love and accept him just as he is.

**X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** A comfy 7" (flaccid) and 7.5-8" erect and stripped completely of any hair. Because he likes to keep it smooth and secretly wants to show you the little mole right above his dick. Shut up! He thinks it's cute!

**Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Boy, this monk does not cope well when you're gone and may insist on tagging along. If he does have to stay behind, he'll think about you all day and end up going back to your room to please himself. Face buried in something that has your wonderful scent. 

**Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** The high of connecting with you will keep him up even after you've nodded off. A light stroke to brush the hair from your exhausted face then glide down your jawline. He'll never take his eyes off you, glad to have you by his side without having to worry about proving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORZ I'm so sorry Kung Lao lmao. I feel Kung Jin will be similar but we'll see. Only one today umu I'll probably take a little break soon. As much fun as these are, I do need to pace myself so my writing doesn't fluctate.
> 
> Anywho, throw your thoughts below and ty all for your support and sweet comments! They give me life! Have a good one!💕
> 
> **Again ty for the laughs and discussion imani and jmalsimmons!**


	10. Cassie Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Let's hop back on it with some Cassandra Cage! She's the first member of the Kombat Krew *HHHUUUNNNGHH!!*

**CASSIE:**

**Aftercare -** **(what they do with s/o after sex):** Sprawled like she's airing out after a hot shower is legit all she'll do after sex. You might hear a chuckle after you tell her how good it was and how you love her, but if you really loved her you'd be a dear and pass her her phone. She needs to check her Instagram.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of their s/o):** Your legs, especially if you've been working out. Defined calves that gleam in the sun just look so delicious. She'll entangle her legs with yours just to feel the heftiness of it and play footsies under the table as an excuse to touch them. But the real bonus is that your calves are connected to your thighs and that's connected to your butt. She'll blame Jacqui for her unexpected appreciation because they used to do these dramatic double takes whenever they saw a nice juicy piece of cake¹ like 'help me, I've fallen and I can't get back up' or their 'I've caught the Holy Ghost!' churchwoman shake.

 **Climax - (How much and how visible):** So here's the thing. If you're good, you're good and she'll show it. Repeatedly asking you to fuck her harder until she stuck holding one crescendo'd note. But if you're whack, she'll fake that shit, no remorse. Droning out some guttural pornstar moans while secretly watching the clock. She doesn't want to full out embarrass you, but she would like you to hurry the fuck up and exit stage right.

 **Dirty Talk - (how well can they spit some game? Are they even interested?):** Cassie can make for some interesting dirty talk. The conversation will start with an offhanded remark about your sex game then delve straight into innuendo city. Be prepared to show her should you respond because she'll be leading you back to her room by your shirt collar.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Cassie has had many adventures in the bedroom and is very capable of giving you what you need and what she wants.

 **Favorite Position:** The better question is what position do you like since that's the one you'll be situated in. If you're clueless at the time, she can browse PornHub and find something unique so long as it doesn't involve her getting into some weird pretzel shape.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** Like father, like daughter. Need I say more?

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Before giving you the details, Cassie will take time to weigh the situation. If it's going to hurt you, she'll sugarcoat the truth or completely avoid responding at all. If not, she'll just blurt it out as if she were ordering Five Guys, but be studying your face just to make sure you're ok. At times, she will lie on your behalf, but would really rather not get involved. One, because that's not her place. Two, that's not her job. And three, because her name is Bennett and she ain't fucking in it.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** The intimacy will always be light and fluffy. From reciting your favorite movie quotes, to taking lots of pics, to initiating car sing-alongs, and chasing you around while shouting 'love me!' She prefers it that way, saving the sensual stuff for the bedroom, otherwise it can get too deep and real awkward.

 **Juicy - (how wet do they get):** You might want to keep an extra bottle of lube handy. It takes a bit for her to get wet and when she is slick, it'll dry up quick.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** At times, Cassie gets accidental stimulation which is arousal from situations that cause adrenaline and with her constantly being on the field with you, it's growing more and more frequent. Sex in public places, anal, exhibitionism, and roleplay. She likes it all and really doesn't mind sharing this with you.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** Anywhere and everywhere. Just pick a time, a place, and she'll send you a text with a corresponding emoji.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** She loves it when you do something clutch and awesome or the tingle of your voice playing in her ear. Exchanging nudes while at work is always a fun challenge or feeling your hands graze her under the table. Just be ready for a quickie right after.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** There's something fun about taking videos of yourself mastubating and sending it to you in the middle of the day. It'll be a close up of her dildo plunged deep inside her pussy or an ovipositor she bought cuz it looked funny. You should ask her about it, she'll show it to you.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** Cassie is 50/50. Certain days she'll ask you if you feel like eating out and other days she'll want a taste, imagining herself as she devours you whole because she knows she looks good from your point of view.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Fast because why wait? She's been wanting to fuck you since yesterday.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay?):** Quickies are gucci as long as she can grab a bite to eat after.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** As stated previously, it depends on if you're good or not. If you're good you can get quite a bit of rounds in but if you're bad, one and done.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** Cass will give you as much support as you give her, meaning if you go the distance, she'll go too. Obviously if you're inexperienced, she'll cut you some slack and show you the ropes, but you better take notes.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol' routine):** Cassie is always down to try new things. She'll probably Google some videos or ask a friend then take you to the bedroom for some experimentation.

 **Underwear - (what kind do they wear?):** So her choices are as follows:

A)Bikinis or boyshorts

B) Boxer briefs with the superhero patterns

C) Underwear that she stole from of you last night

Or D) Pussy out kinda look

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** She's usually right in the middle in terms of volume and loud when barking for you to go faster. She likes to show her enthusiasm through her tonality and pitch, so an added bonus of knowing if she's enjoying herself or when she's faking that shit.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Cassie enjoys taking some time to peruse the sex shop and she'll drag Jacqui along for the ride. It's not necessarily to buy things, but rather to explore all the wild stuff like the humungo dragon dildo on the top shelf, the collection of little people orgy DVDs, or the 'fuck me silly' dolls that's got her and Jacqui doubled over laughing and debating whether or not they'd stick their dicks in, if they had one.

In addition, Cassie loves to learn new things about sex. One time, she and Kung Jin watched a gay porn where one guy prolapsed his entire ass out. They were left gagging after and had a deep discussion about what would happen if the whole ass just fell out. Takeda and Jacqui revoked their speaking privileges that day.

 **X-factor - (do they dress up? Shave?):** Johnny has made sure his baby girl is dressed to impress. She's a Cage after all so appearances are everything! Cassie will dress up or down depending on where she's going and if she feels like putting in the effort. Often preferring form fitted tuxedos and work out clothes over cute cocktail dresses and frilly blouses. She's sitting on stacks so she'll pay someone to give her the full makeover. Otherwise, slap on some tinted lip balm and light concealer and she's good, go out the door.

Trimming for Miss Cassandra is usually a scheduled family event. Her father will book an appointment for them both: he gets his asshole bleached and hairs waxed while Cass gets her usual full body wax.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** When she's not running around Special Forces, her thoughts are on you. Often texting to see if you're up or ok and checking your social media for any recent updates. She'll get bored not having you around physically and send a hot teasing video of her doing something quick and naughty in public. For example, that one video of her riding her dildo in the cute hoodie was taken in the clothing store dressing room. The one nearby her house.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Cassie'll stay up on her phone for a bit after sex, so you may already be alseep by the time she's ready to join you. And please, she knows you'll assume, but she was just ordering some DoorDash for you both to enjoy...right after checking Messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ cake is slang for booty btw~
> 
> As always thanks for the support, kudos, comments, etc! I might be a bit slower with chapter uploads here since I'm starting to focus more on requests and drafting actual stories, but i'm still here and kicking ✌️
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe friends!!


	11. Kenshi Takahashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're up Keanu!
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to get something out at this point! I think I'll be adding in some extra notes and tidbits as I think of them. Stuff like: ships I'm pending, extra sfw/nsfw hcs I like, etc. If anyone would like to throw in some character story/knowledge to me, I'm always up for learning new things!
> 
> I'd also like to say, if you don't like it, sorry not sorry. Most of this stuff is for my own exploration and I don't really care to have someone dictate what I should and shouldn't like. Thanks ✌️

**KENSHI TAKAHASHI:**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** A long, hot soak in a cypress tub is just what the doctor ordered. Kenshi's willing to carry you in there...that is... if he can make it there himself. After such lengthy rounds of arduous lovemaking, he's literally seeing static, legs flopping about like limp noodles, mind buzzing, but he's quietly laughing.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** You may be confused when he first mentions it, but the overall sound of you is most loved. Your voice smooth like molasses: mellow, baritonic, or glimmering like blown windchimes. Your footsteps a sweeping chorus that paints the space around you with every press of your heel. And of course, your heartbeat, a rhythmic drum, formulating a complete visual map of all your glorious features, inside and out.

 **ADDITIONAL HC:** Picture yourself standing in a void. Every step or sound you hear emits a shockwave that traverses outward to construct a visual map of anything that lays in your path. As it splays over the terrain, a color radiates, billowing up in a plume of smoke and taking the shape of said object. Each color symbolizes one thing or another: what's dangerous, how someone is feeling, if something is dead or still breathing. Everything is kind of hazy, like seeing in 480p and if you were to take Sentō between your fingertips, it'd go straight to 4k immediately. This is how I like to think Kenshi sees, with or without Sentō. (Also I like to think his senses are just more keenly aware, rather than being super enhanced. I hope that makes sense.)

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** With permission, the sightless ronin would like to cum in your mouth, on your hands, or on your chest. There's something hot about hearing you swallow his seed or letting it stream from your fingers onto your chest, dripping from the supple mounds and onto the floor while his face etches with a goofy grin. It's not enough to drench you, but it's definitely at least a shot glass full of sweet sugar.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** This man has the most zen reaction when you suck him off, so you may not even notice it at first. You'll need to watch his face intently to see it: the occasional microcontrations in his brows, the flucuation of his tightend fists. Bitten lips and hitched breathing. Oh, and don't forget that cheesy smile right after. 

**Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Kenshi is well versed on the ins and outs of the bedroom. When given the opportunity, he'll gladly show you a different aspect of sex, one you never knew even existed.

 **Favorite Position:** The blind swordsman prefers you next to his ear so he can immerse himself in your lascivious cries. Positions that also have you sprawled out, spread eagle are very favorable too because they allow for a very thorough fondling.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** Kenshi is quite a go with the flow kinda guy and will use humor to lighten the mood or kindly keep people from overstepping their boundaries. Matching him quip for quip will be like sparring with a clansmate and have you both laughing. Serious isn't quite in his nature, unless he's on a mission or dealing with loved ones.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** You may think it's selfish. Kenshi sees it as protecting you, one sugarcoated white lie at a time. He doesn't want to get too deep, but you'll need to confront him otherwise his 'kindness' is overcome in a sea of lies. Afterwards, he'll apologize and explain everything in full detail, realizing that it's much easier to start with the truth.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Intimacy is often done in private and teeming with physical contact. Facial caresses, entwined fingers, a light forehead nestle before lips touch. But God forbid you open your mind, you'll be internally screaming and outwardly flustered. The telepathic naughties are so heavy detailed, down to the way his fingers beckon your insides, or how your anterior swells with each excited thrust. Tie that in with some unexpected undertable fun, Kenshi will just sit and smile, happily amused while you try to brush it off.

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** Rarely. Kenshi enjoys masturbating mutually with a partner rather than choking the chicken himself.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Hyphephilia is a big one for him, arousal from touching or rubbing the skin, hair, fabric, etc of his lover. Partner this with uniforms, mutual masturbation, orgasm denial, foodplay, suspension, or kinbaku, and you have a recipe for some profound foreplay.

Fun little Note: Kinbaku (緊縛) means 'tying tightly' and is more about the nawashi (rope artist, 繩氏) creating a tantalizing connection between themselves and their dorei (rope partner/victim, 奴隷). It's similar to popularly known shibari ( 縛り, from the verb shibaru (縛る) which means 'to tie'), but shibari is generally more focused around the actual tying of objects.

 **Location - (where do they like to do it):** Kenshi prefers a private location where he can focus solely on you with little to no interruptions. Bedrooms and bathtubs with light periodic noises are ideal, as they gently help to outline your delicious shape. 

**Motivation - (what turns them on):** The casual skate of your fingers will induce a feathered moan. The soft press of honeyed whispers against his ears and neck will only stoke the growing flame until he can no longer resist. He'll graze the surface of your mind then carefully implant these wondrous, floating sensations so you'll know just exactly how he feels when you ring his bell all the time.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** Kenshi might be a slight masochist with an interest in being tied down and lightly stepped on while adorning a cock ring and leash that you can tug on.

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** Kenshi is content to please or be pleased. A forewarning, should you choose to be pleased, is that it'll be slow and intoxicatingly sweet. He enjoys delivering erotic torture in every way possibly.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** Majority of sex for him will be slow and passionate. Very deep penetrative thrusts that push the very limits of your core.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** Quickies in theory sound very promising but in application, they could be a little disorienting. He just needs to get situated first so a discussion beforehand would be greatly appreciated.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** The immense foreplay will have you on round 8 by the time he's on round 2. You'll be suspended in the air, panting, drooling, and looking at Kenshi like he's possessed.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** This wanderer will take special care to support you, verifying your consent over and over before putting a single hand on you. You can trust him to respect your every wish and be content with stopping if you choose not to go all the way. Praise is given in teasing rewards such as pushing in a finger or two...but only if you're being good.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** Routine is best until all other options have been exhausted.

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** He's almost as bad as Shang Tsung, tantalizingly slow yet full of passion and he will tease you rentlessly until you beg to be fucked. Your pleas will fall on deaf ears as Kenshi will find new ways of exploring your whole body and soul before bestowing the gift of his love wand.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** His moans are low, dulcet and sweet, lightly playing upon your ear in impassioned grunts and decadent moans.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** Kenshi is a nomad by heart, voting to wander at his own leisure to hone his skill or enjoy the simple pleasures of being alive. He's never really had a place called home and searching the world has never brought forth that fulfillment. But with you around things might change, and he'll actually feel homesick for the first time.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** He's not one to brag, but he's carrying around an 8" that can rise to a 9" if persuaded. Being of Eurasian descent assists in actually growing a full field of bushy hair, one that he allows you to trim for him.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Kenshi has pretty good self control so he won't be in need of your physical touch while you're away. He'll check in by asking Special Forces or Takeda to give you a call and patiently await your return.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** With senses fried and legs uncooperative, Kenshi'll likely fall asleep before you. He'll deem it better to just stay in bed and cuddle anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Thanks for the support, comments, and kudos!
> 
> Shoutouts to the lovelies, imani and jmalsimmons for constantly leaving sweet comments💕💕 Go check jmalsimmons out OqO)/


	12. Liu Kang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some of Earthrealm's Chosen Hero, Bruce Lee.

**LIU KANG: (Canonly he's with Kitana so gonna write them exclusively like I did Jakeda)**

**Aftercare - (what they do with s/o after sex):** An impassionate romp deserves some equally impassioned aftercare and Earthrealm's Champion is always sure to provide. A cool wipedown, a refreshing drink, a light fanning, etc. He'll coax a bit of warmth into his palms and give Kitana's the most tender massage, carefully kneading her creamy flesh until she's completely relaxed. If she's not asleep from his cordiality, Liu Kang will inquire about her physical and emotional state and what he can do to make her feel even more at ease.

 **Bodypart - (favorite body part of yours):** Limiting himself to just one physical part of her just seems so restrictive and unappreciative when he cherishes her entirety. Her beautiful legs, her milky skin, the lush sheen of her hair, and her manicured fingers. But best of all is her intoxicating scent. Rain kissed plums or succulent nectarines, a light hint of soothing lavender infused with the refreshing cool of mature forget-me-nots. He makes sure to snuggle her deeply into his chest so he can revel in her aromatic glory.

 **Cum - (Where does he cum? How much?):** Consent must be gained before even thinking of hosing down the Edenian Princess with some Shaolin protein. If you've ever seen a can of silly string go off, just picture that, but with Liu Kang and Kitana.

 **Dick - (how well do they cope when sucked off):** Like Kenshi, Liu Kang has good self control, keeping himself grounded while Kitana downs him inch by inch. Occasionally, she'll feel him squirm, breaths stagnant. Eyes tightly squeezed shut as he falls onto his back and the room begins to sway. He's really trying hard to be a good boy and not fuck a giant hole through pretty her face.

 **Experience - (how good are they in bed):** Like Kuai Liang, Liu Kang isn't practiced in bed, but understands enough to know what to do. He's quick to visualize every case scenario and apply common sense when treating Kitana. Before she even asks, it'll be given.

 **Favorite Position:** The Shaolin would prefer starting off with the classics before getting overly intricate with something that involves a handstand and a table. Not that he doesn't mind a challenge, he just wants to make sure he can get Kitana off rather than flash some complicated stance to mask his inexperience.

 **Goofy - (do they crack jokes or are they serious):** Liu Kang is mostly calm and collected, though get him riled up or in company with Kung Lao, and there'll be a lot of friendly fire.

 **Honesty - (how honest are they):** Liu Kang trusts Kitana unconditionally and will swear to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but. There's too much at risk trying to keep things from her when she can read his body language quite well. Besides, the only time he wouldn't divulge the whole truth would be when he's constructed a carefully, thought out plan and needs to keep her in the dark for her own safety.

 **Intimacy - (how intimate are they/fav intimate activities/gestures):** Showing affection is something Liu Kang prides himself on and will find some way to make each act of service memorable. He'll sing sweetly as he takes Kitana by the hand and leads her away to an open meadow. There they can watch the sun dip below the horizon and dance slowly to his dulcet ballads under the blanketed sky, basked in moonlight.

He'll invite her behind the Wu Shi Gardens to watch the flower petals fall and feed her a handmade lunch by yours truly. Flowers will find their way behind her dusted ears while fingers wipe any leftover rice from her flustered lips.

 **Jerk off - (how often do they jerk off):** The Chosen One doesn't really have those urges, spending most of his time training or defending Earthrealm from the next adversary.

 **Kinks - (do they have any kinks):** Liu Kang's not a kink master...yet. But he does want to explore a few options with Kitana. So far they have discussed altocalciphilia, a high heels fetish/kink, blindfolds, sensation play, kinbaku, light vincilagnia, and even wax play.

_**Vincilagnia is a kink for being bounded and at the mercy of your lover**_

**Location - (where do they like to do it):** The privacy of a bedroom or bathroom is perfect for Liu Kang so he can enact all his visual fantasies. Petals will be scattered along the carpeted floor, formulating a trail down the hall to a candlelit room where Kitana will find him posed elegantly upon the canopy bed. The ambrosial scent of deep amber and heated oils will accompany sticky notes with subtle hints to guide the sapphire Edenian to a refreshing dip in a tea bath.

If she prefers to try something outdoorsy, in a secluded open field on top of a picnic blanket or screened porch will work too.

 **Motivation - (what turns them on):** Just being enveloped in her regal presence is enough to have him leading her away from others. Being able to touch her or having her casually touch him will escalate into some arduous petting. Though, he definitely knows if Kitana grabs his waist, all the blood that would go to his brain is now happily engorging his Shaolin cock.

 **Naughty secret - (what is the secret they keep):** It won't remain a secret for long since it's been a long awaited birthday surprise. He's managed to secure a full tuxedo lingerie set and choreographed a little striptease to go along with it. Nipples coated in cherries and whipped cream, he'll blast his favorite jam and saunter over to shake his firm ass in Kitana's face. She'll be so flustered and doubled over laughing as she receives the added bonus of reading the message Kung Lao to write on Liu Kang's dimpled cheeks. 'SLAP ME!'

 **Oral - (would they rather give or receive):** Even though he doesn't really have a preference, if Liu Kang is leading the escapade, he'll almost always go down on Kitana first.

 **Pace - (are they slow and sensual or fast and rough):** They aren't going anywhere anytime soon so there's no reason to rush the lovemaking. They'll both take things relatively slow and ride every exhilarated wave out to the fullest.

 **Quickies - (yay or nay? opinions on quickies):** In the beginning, having sex should always be discussed beforehand so Liu Kang has ebough time to prepare Kitana. As they gain more experience and comfortability, the spontaneous 5-minute indulgence can become a weekly routine if not daily.

 **Rounds - (how many rounds can they go in bed):** If Kitana can keep up, Liu Kang can go all night baby.

 **Support - (do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex):** The support is unreal and generously given, Kitana may never have to lift a finger or even ask. As previously mentioned, Earthrealm's hero has thought of almost all the scenarios and is determined to make sure he provides full assistance, physically and mentally. His praise is a mixture of licked lips, tightened grips, and soft utterances. Closer to climaxing however, his self control is lost in irrepressible ecstacy. He'll be spewing his mother tongue in feverish delight while meeting Kitana, thrust for thrust.

 **Thrill - (try new things or stick to the same ol):** Trying new things sounds pretty exciting and the fact that they can explore all the prospects together makes it even more compelling!

 **Unfair - (do they like to tease a lot in bed?):** He doesn't need words to tease Kitana. Just two fingers and his full lips, works every time.

 **Volume - (how loud or quiet are they in bed):** Regardless of if this monk is loud or quiet, Liu Kang will mask the sounds of lovemaking with his music.

 **Wildcard - (random fluff or nsfw hc you have for this character):** After a fun night, Liu Kang will usually wake up waaaay before Kitana with surprisingly more energy than expected. He'll complete his lengthy morning rituals then step into the kitchen to make a full breakfast. When Kitana does wake, there will be a tray placed neatly before her. She'll read the little note and enjoy the beautiful rose, and even catch a little glimpse of Liu Kang's bare ass peeking out the side of his frilly apron.

 **X-ray - (how big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?):** Liu Kang is comfortably wielding a 7.5" flaccid schlong that can quickly rise to an 8-8.5". He'll keep it trimmed but doesn't really have to shave since his pubes are sparse and take so long to grow back.

 **Yearning - (how well do they cope when you're away and they're horny):** Liu Kang will try not to worry about the absence, understanding that he can't always be at her side. But if he doesn't hear back from Kitana for a while, chances are he's going round up some friends and start searching. 

As far as petting the dragon, he may feel the urge every once in a while, but won't act upon it. He can engross himself in his training or let his thoughts wander during meditation.

 **Zzz - (do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for their s/o to sleep first):** Liu Kang will be awake while Kitana falls asleep. Sex kinda gave him more energy and he'll either get up and prepare something nice for her or cuddle while humming an old family lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Liu Kang is a goober too ok lol. I really need to slap down some more baddies so I've got Tanya, Kung Jin, and Rain in the works for the next few chapters, and finally some slop stories to post sometime soon.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and tysm for stopping by! Shoutouts to the friendly repeat visitors, ya'll know who ya'll are! 
> 
> Have a good one and stay safe everyone!💕


	13. Shipping Fun (WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore some dynamics and shipping potentials! This chapter will be edited a bunch. Some ships may stay, some may not. Just wanted a place to throw my thoughts.
> 
> Please, if you don't like, don't read or comment. But if you do then hello, slide me your thoughts/ideas!

**Otp will always be _Jakeda_ though! Too good**

**Other Potential Ships:**

  * **Hanzo/Kenshi:** I'm kinda digging the friends to lovers here. Hanzo being a place to call home for the wandering swordsman Kenshi. They'd share similar humors, customs, and respect one another. Plus the whole avenging your family traits. They have a lot in common and a lot of differences.


  * **Jade/Kuai Liang (possibly a rare pair):** I blame the mk11 banter, they got me thinking. I can see these two teaching each other things. Jade potentially knowing a lot about the cryomancers and teaching Kuai Liang about his heritage while Kuai Liang shows her the way of the Lin Kuei (not like she needs it since she's already a top tier assassin.) Her playfulness keeps him on his toes and his seriousness keeps her grounded. Digging it!


  * **Jade/Kung Lao:** I like to think these two confident mofos just grow on each other over time. Especially since their best friends are dating, just more time to spend with one another. They both feed off each other's playfulness and I think Jade could definitely teach Kung Lao how to thing or two about accepting himself as he is.


  * **Kung Jin/Raiden (possibly a rare pair):** I thought it was sweet that Raiden encouraged Kung Jin to get training from the monks despite Jin being worried about his sexuality. Being someone who accepted him and allowed him to be vulnerable and open is big, but that's cuz I see Kung Jin hiding behind his arrogance a lot. Kinda interested in exploring this one.


  * **Sindel/Shang Tsung (possibly a rare pair):** Idfk man, I think this one is purely self-indulgent and open for slop! I just...think it could get pretty hot!


  * **Fujin/Shang Tsung:** Slowburn, enemies to lovers kind of ship. Could be really fluffy, really corrupt, or really angsty. Lots to play with here in terms of dynamics. _Thanks chaos_attractor for their thorough explanation._


  * I want to find a nice ship for Rain, Noob Saibot, and a few others...soon...



**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> And remember this is for my own exploration and is no way forcing any of these ships on anyone! Enjoy!


	14. Silly Tidbits (SFW) (WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra hc tidbits I thought might be fun to share and mess around with. Mostly SFW personal or canon-based musings.
> 
> If any of these inspire you to write something, please credit me or the appropriate user (if I add their hc in) and drop a link to your writing so we can read it and share it with others!
> 
> Like the one prior, this chapter will be edited a lot so check back from time to time.

_**SILLY TIDBITS** _

**HANZO HASASHI:**

  * Hanzo is actually a light sleeper and tends to sleep in one of two ways: either twisting and turning so much in his sleep that it looks like he's fighting or laying serenely as if he's dead. 
  * Hanzo has a sweet tooth and will frequently be seen snacking on different fruits, candies, or mochi in between meals. He gets his students some too.
  * It's not above the Grandmaster to be caught snoozing while immersed in paperwork.
  * Hanzo switched his do up to a wrapped man bun after a comment from Johnny about how ponytails could be used as extra leverage.
  * Ngl, Hanzo seems like he's kinda gullible at times.
  * I like to think that his Hellfire abilities can be used to heal his own wounds since he can literally destroy himself in a burst of flames then reform into his original shape. Maybe a passive healing ability? Takeda has seen and questioned it as a child.
  * Yes, he does use Scorpion to scare his students and light their asses on fire.
  * The teddy bear in his friendship is named Kumako and he uses it as a body pillow. Thanks Mileena~
  * Hanzo can stand colder temperatures pretty well although it does take a bit more energy to sustain a warmer body temperature. Sometimes he will opt not to wear a parka, enjoying the cold on exposed skin, but he'll bring it along, just in case.
  * Hanzo doesn't drink too often and as a result is a lightweight who just sits quietly with an occasional laugh.
  * Liu Kang isn't the only one with some fancy footwork. Hanzo dances, but on the rarest occasion.



**JACQUI BRIGGS:**

  * Jacqui has copious nicknames for Takeda but her favorite are 'goober' and 'pancake'. Goober because he's silly and pancake cuz of his ass. Takeda thinks it's funny since Pancake is a fun nickname in Thai too.
  * How coincidental that the same day Takeda proposed, Jacqui proposed to him too. She's not really a fan of wearing rings near her gauntlets so bought a nice chain to keep it close. You can see it on the mk11 model.
  * She kindly borrows Takeda's shirts and boxers all the time, sporting them while they Netflix and chill.
  * Jacqui is a light social drinker and would rather be DD (designated driver) when the Kombat Kids are going out. That and she loves to sit back and enjoy the show.
  * Since Cassie likes to frequent nightclubs, Jacqui will sometimes flaunt her fluid dance moves, especially breakdance. One time when she went to visit Takeda at the Shirai Ryu Temples, she had the pleasure of dancing with Master Hasashi and some students in secret. They were blasting a classic and she couldn't resist! Go ninja, go ninja, go!
  * Bonus that she loves TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).
  * When it comes to emotional trauma and personal problems, the Kombat Kids confide in Jacqui the most. She listens to everything they have to say before stating an opinion of her own. Her tone is always calm and nonjudgmental, everyone makes mistakes and everyone feels how they feel which is completely valid. She'll give the other person's perspective before pointing out any possible mistakes, and if she does catch a major flaw, she quick to give advice on how to potentially correct it. And, of course, she'll check in after, to make sure they're ok or reassure them with some encouraging words!



**JADE:**

  * Jade may be afraid of dogs. During childhood, she was often told horror stories of Netherrealm dogs that would drag naughty children back to their dens. Seeing or hearing them bark startles her.
  * Despite being thoroughly trained and an assassin, Jade never learned how to properly swim.
  * As kids, Kitana used to be deathly afraid of Shao Kahn and the dark so would ask Jade to sleep with her on most nights. Soon it became a comforting ritual and Kitana would fall asleep holding Jade's hand. Nowadays, Jade will instinctively leave her hand open while gradually drifting off to sleep.
  * Also in their childhood, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet, and Kitana used to play a lot of hand games, with Jade always reigning victorious and the others swearing to beat her one day. 
  * Jade is a well versed alcoholic connoisseur and can suggest and hold her liquor very well. But she only partakes if she's offered by a lover, it's a tasting, or there's an upcoming party. She's pretty bubbly when feeling good **.**



**KUAI LIANG | SUB-ZERO:**

  * Since they were both kidnapped as children, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and Bi Han may both be slightly illiterate in Mandarin. Having only limited knowledge of certain Hànzì (漢字) and only being able to speak conversational Mandarin at best.
  * Kenshi could possibly teach him. I believe during his travels he may have picked up Mandarin enough to be proficient. Hanzo could write it out for him, but remark how Japanese Kanji and Mandarin Hànzì have some differences. Or they could request the monks' assistance. Kuai Liang just feels somewhat embarrassed about it and doesn't want everyone to know.
  * If it's too hot, Kuai Liang does get exhausted more easily from having to expend that energy retaining a certain body temperature. However, it also depends on the humidity. More humidity makes it easier to condense the water vapor around him, otherwise he's just gonna have to deal. With time, it becomes less bothersome.
  * You can see more ice underneath his skin the stronger he becomes. (I noticed in mk11 they didn't have his glowing eyes or blue tinted arms like in previous games. It's possibly an aesthetic choice, but I'd like to think it's either has something to do with the Dragon Medallion or his strength/cryomancy blood.)
  * Like others who were enslaved to Quan Chi, Kuai Liang probably has quite a few night terrors.
  * Sub-zero has been offered plenty of drinks, but turns most down as he can't get past the bitterly rancid taste.
  * I could see Kuai Liang wearing glasses when sorting through paperwork **.**
  * Kuai Liang has the neatest trimmed nails and softest feet. I also hc his feet to be a little on the smaller side.
  * Kuai Liang has quite an artistic side and a few creative hobbies. From time to time, he may indulge students in ice sculpting, dessert making (not just frozen), iceskating, sledding, and of course the occasional snowball fight.



**LIU KANG:**

  * Liu Kang actually doesn't mind doing household chores and at times will rope Kung Lao into doing them with him. You'll hear them humming or beatboxing a made-up tune as they break out into dance and one of them starts spitting some bars.
  * He's also got a nice singing voice.
  * The Shaolin is very meticulous when it comes to his hair and hates when it gets oily 2-3 days after washing it. It oddly enough gives him a headache. Kung Lao has suggested he shave it off in a true monk fashion.
  * During their many years of training together, Liu Kang and Kung Lao created their own secret hand gestures and handshake because that's what best friends do.



**SONYA BLADE:**

  * Sonya actually think's Johnny's jokes are funny and part of the reason they got married in the first place! - _(hc by mkqueensky)_



**SHANG TSUNG:**

  * Shang Tsung is a kinaesthetic learner, meaning he learns best from hands-on activities rather than listening or watching. Helps with his experimental background as an alchemist/scientist.
  * He's a neat freak and everything must be clean and in order or he can't function.
  * This sorcerer has never sweated a day in his life. He gets slightly moist at times but never completely sweats or smells overly pungent.
  * Multilingual.
  * The warlock enjoys sipping a fine wine or something fruity than demolishing drinks in one shot.
  * Shang Tsung is actually very generous when it comes to gift giving, but of course, you have to be pretty special to earn such privileges **.**



**KENSHI TAKAHASHI:**

  * Using Sentō to see is like putting on glasses.
  * Ambidextrous.
  * Kenshi prefers to use touch and hearing to fully see his surroundings.
  * Kenshi trusts Jax, Sonya, or Hanzo to trim his hair and beard as needed.
  * Also multilingual.
  * Kenshi holds his drink well and you won't know he's buzzed until he stands up.



**TAKEDA TAKAHASHI:**

  * Takeda is trilingual: Thai, English, and Japanese. With basic Mandarin from Kung Jin.
  * Takeda has a sweet tooth, developed after some of the Shirai Ryu elders would sneak him sweets and even Hanzo from time to time.
  * As her last parting gift, Suchin gave Takeda a red beaded bracelet for courage and good luck. He still wears it to this day.
  * As a child, Takeda would sometimes slip up and call Hanzo dad. Although Hanzo would quickly correct him, the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster secretly smiles at his chujin's mistake.
  * Like Hanzo, Kuai Liang, Kitana, and a few others, Takeda is a victim to asian flush when he gets tipsy. He also stops right at tipsy because he doesn't know what kind of drunk he'll be and would rather not find out. He's a cute, flirty, and horny tipsy though.
  * I think Takeda is able to learn Hellfire teleports and other small skills more easily than other clansmen due to his own traumas and emotions surrounding his father and deceased mother.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to add anything to this and just make this a collective hc dump, drop your hc in a comment down below. It's all for fun anyway and thanks for giving it a read.
> 
> Again, if any of these inspire you to write something, please credit me or the appropriate user (if I add their hc in) and drop a link to your writing so we can read it and share it with others!
> 
> Thanks friends! Have a good one.


End file.
